


We'll Be Waiting At The End

by brigee (lourrythirst)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, also eleanor is perceived as Louis' beard in this so if you do not agree with that do not read!!, idk - Freeform, this is basically my take on how Eleanor perceives Louis and Harry's relationships, this is pretty short and probably dumb, this takes place in Australia/Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrythirst/pseuds/brigee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor thinks this is the cutest, really, because that’s just how Harry and Louis are. They cling to each other, they never let go, they stick together through all of the bad stuff and definitely through all of the good stuff. They cling to the one thing they know, they cling to the hope and the love and the promise of a beautiful future.</p><p>And really, that thought always makes Eleanor tear up a bit, because those two are perfect for each other in all of the most beautiful ways in the world.</p><p>or the one fic that's in eleanor's POV that we really don't see everyday</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Waiting At The End

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and probably dumb and honestly i've been having writers block and this brought me out of it a bit. this isn't true at all and i have no idea if this is how eleanor's personality is or if this is how she see's all of this but yay that's what fanfic is for right!!! also i made up a lot concerning the airport and the time they landed because i have no idea when that happened (screw time zones) anyway i hope you enjoy this weird jumble of words!!
> 
> title from the love club by lorde

Eleanor is bored.

See, when you are always on the road with your fake boyfriend, watching him and his band mates perform the same songs over and over, and going on plenty of shopping trips, (that’s more of a plus, really) it all gets a bit boring after a while. And honestly, Eleanor would much rather be spending time with her dorm mates back at uni. She misses them, is the thing. This job isn’t usually much of a hassle, considering all the vouchers from Topshop she gets, but parading around with a closeted boyband member can be extremely tiring to ones psyche.

She just wishes it could all be simpler. 

She can’t imagine how much Louis and Harry wish the same.

And when she walks into one of the tour buses and sees Louis and Harry cuddling on the couch, it honestly hurts to tear them apart for a stupid walk into an arena so they could be pictured looking like a loved up couple. It’s really, really tiring.

But alas, she has to do this, no matter how she or the boys feel, and really, it would be easier if they would just get this done. 

“Hey, um, Louis? It’s time to walk into the arena,” Eleanor speaks into the room, standing on the tour buses highest step, the door propped open behind her back. “We should really get going if we want to get the most pictures out of this.”

She notices how Harry grimaces slightly, like the perfect little world he has created in the small space of the bus has been shattered in a matter of seconds. She feels pretty bad about that, too, even if she can’t control it. 

Louis sighs audibly from his spot snuggled under Harry’s arm, and looks up at Harry to give him a small smile and a peck to the nose. Eleanor smiles a little, because really, if she thinks about it, this really is worth it.

Their happiness is worth it, and the fact that she is helping in some small part makes her feel a bit better about her ripping her fake boyfriend away from his real boyfriend.

Harry closes his eyes as Louis gets up from under his arm, and rubs his hand against his face. He looks over at Eleanor and smiles a little, communicating a silent ‘yeah, okay, this is okay, I understand’ and honestly, Eleanor feels like he’s gotten used to this. 

She doesn’t know if that’s a good thing, really.

***

After the slightly awkward walk into the fan entrance of the arena, Eleanor goes back stage into one of the main rooms to sit and text with her friends from back home. She rather likes being in the back room, likes hanging out with Lou, and on rare occasions, Gemma, because they are both really sweet and welcoming to her presence. Gemma likes to talk about random nothings with her while she paints her nails a glittery pink, and Lou loves to mess around with her hair and talk about fashion while she does so. 

She greets Louis when he walks in to get his hair done by Lou, and greets the rest of the boys when they walk in. Harry usually gives her an awkward smile when he walks past her, not really sure how to interact with her. They never really had a real conversation, now that she thinks about it, and she really doesn’t blame him. Talking about the weather with your boyfriends fake girlfriend probably isn’t what Harry would consider good fun.

She watches as Harry goes up to Louis and makes a stupid face in the mirror, laughing as Louis swats him away and tells him to ‘stop, Curly, you’re gonna mess up my beautiful locks!’ while Harry giggles obnoxiously and squirts water in his face. They are honestly the cutest couple, and Eleanor really wishes other people could see this. 

Wishful thinking, that is.

***

It’s late, or early, Eleanor can’t really tell anymore, and she is currently boarding a plane that will finally take her back home. 

She doesn’t like to take the same plane as Louis and Harry, she would rather take the plane back with the other boys or with Lou. She wants Louis and Harry to have their alone time, the time that she has had to rip from them during her stay in Australia and Japan, and she feels really bad about the whole thing. She shouldn’t, honestly, she can’t control any of this, but she still feels that guilty feeling in her gut every time she whisks Louis away for yet another public outing.

She looks over to see Harry and Louis walking up the steps of another plane, arms around each other and looking sleepy and soft. Louis is walking behind Harry with his head propped on his back, and Harry is basically dragging him up the steps like a rag doll. Eleanor smiles slightly, because yeah, that’s kind of what they are. They are like rag dolls, being pushed and pulled and shoved around by people other than themselves, and it rips her away from the cute scene that was displayed before her.

She wishes she could stop thinking like this. 

***

They land when the sky is a murky red and orange color, sun barely peeking over the horizon. She knows they have to sit around Heathrow for a while so they can wait for a few more fans to show up. She sighs heavily, not because of the fans, because, surprisingly, her and Louis do not need to go out and hold hands so fans can coo at them and take pictures that will surely end up on twitter. No, she sighs because she is required to stay in London for a while, so she and Louis can go on a few outings to Tesco and look like a domestic, lovey couple. She isn’t really looking forward to the mundaneness of that, really.

As she walks into a private room at their terminal, she notices Harry standing up on the opposite wall, carrying a sleepy looking Louis on his back. Eleanor thinks this is the cutest, really, because that’s just how Harry and Louis are. They cling to each other, they never let go, they stick together through all of the bad stuff and definitely through all of the good stuff. They cling to the one thing they know, they cling to the hope and the love and the promise of a beautiful future.

And really, that thought always makes Eleanor tear up a bit, because those two are perfect for each other in all of the most beautiful ways in the world.

***

She’s been sitting in the terminal for an hour, trying to beat level 134 of Candy Crush (and failing miserably) when Harry walks up to her.

She pauses her game and looks up expectantly. She studies how tired he looks, how his eyes are a faint red from sleep deprivation, and how he is biting his lip slightly and rocking back on his heels. She clears her throat a little and asks, “Harry? Can I do something for you?”

Harry snaps his attention back onto her, eyes widening and hand running through his hair.

“Erm, yeah, I just wanted to ask you a question, if that’s alright?” he asks in his deep drawl, voice gravely from sleep. “I know that you need to stay in London for a while, and I don’t know if you have a place to stay, so, uhm, I guess you can stay at mine and Louis’ if you wanted to? I’ll be gone most of the time, only home during the mornings and late evenings. I have a load of PR stuff to do, you know. Anyway, uhm, yeah. I mean, if it’ll be the most comfortable for you,” he shuffles his feet a little, and Eleanor is honestly a bit shocked at his suggestion. 

“Oh, well, Lou and Tom already invited me to stay with them? Gemma said she’ll be there, too, said she doesn’t want to, uhm, ‘hear’ you two. You know,” Eleanor giggles nervously, and looks up to see the blush on Harry’s cheeks.

“What, Gemma said- God, I’m gonna kill her, jesus christ on a stick-”

“Harry,” Eleanor laughs out lightly, “It’s fine, I get it. Thank you for the offer, really, but I’d rather you and Louis have the time to yourselves. Well, as much time as you can get.”

Harry nods with a slight smile, waving a bit to signal his goodbye. He turns around to walk back over to Louis, who seemed to have been listening to their conversation the whole time.

Eleanor goes back to her game, listening as Louis teases Harry for finally being a decent person to Eleanor, and Harry stammers and says that he’s ‘always a nice person, cut it out, Lou’ and Eleanor smiles as Louis jumps up into Harry’s lap in a faux tackle. They really are the cutest.

Yeah, she thinks, this is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos would be cool!!!  
> im on tumblr @ twinkylourry


End file.
